<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, you're a big blue whale by HoloXam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756749">Baby, you're a big blue whale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam'>HoloXam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Peter Lukas's beard appreciation, Recreational Drug Use, Stoner Elias Rights? In MY Lonely Eyes?, Vaping, also clingy Elias rights, you betcha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Reclined on the sofa, Elias opens his mouth and tips his head back against the armrest and just lets the vapor drift out lazily, eyes half-closed.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, you're a big blue whale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been sitting in my drafts for a while, looking for an actual plot, but given the date, I'm just gonna post it. 420 blaze it yo </p>
<p>Title from Sublime's <em>Badfish.</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vaping looks odd on Elias, Peter thinks. Smoking does not, but with the ever increasing bans on indoor smoking, smokers everywhere have been banished to curbs and back alleys, so Elias with his deep distaste for </span>
  <em>
    <span>loitering </span>
  </em>
  <span>has largely given up the habit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(He'll have a cigarette, sometimes, in the privacy of his kitchen, Peter knows. Elias makes sure that Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Elias comes home from work, hangs up his jacket, takes off his shoes and his socks and his tie, unbuttons the three top shirt buttons. How he'll pour himself a glass of wine, roll up his sleeves, and light a cigarette while deliberately not Knowing anything at all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Watch me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he seems to say on these occasions. And Peter does, unseen.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Elias exhales steam is agreeable enough, though it is more vulgar than a thin strand of cigarette smoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reclined on the sofa, Elias opens his mouth and tips his head back against the armrest and just lets the vapor drift out lazily, eyes half-closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he coughs, shakes his head, and hands the vape back to Peter, before sliding down a little lower on the pillows, wiggling his feet in under Peter's thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter puts a hand on Elias' shin, drawing a content little hum out of him when he squeezes the muscle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come here." Elias gestures vaguely with his left hand, drawing Peter to lean down over him and rest his head on his chest. Elias wraps his limbs around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're high," Peter says, because he can't think of anything else to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm," Elias says. "That </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>rather the point."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's fair, Peter thinks, closing his eyes and enjoying the way Elias' fingers start running through his beard. Being high suits Elias, he decides. Even if it makes him remarkably clingy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hit me up on twitter (holoxam) or on tumblr (holoxam) if you want to watch me yell incomprehensibly to myself about my affections for Elias Bouchard.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>